This invention relates to an improved adjustable monitor support assembly that is adapted for supporting for a monitor of the flat type, this assembly being adaptable for use in various work stations of the type having a transparent surface portion through which such a supported monitor can be viewed.
A new and very useful type of adjustable under desk monitor support assembly for a computer work station structure (that can be in a desk-like form or other working configuration) is provided in Lechman et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,727. This support assembly permits a monitor so supported to be viewable through a transparent portion (or window) in the top flat top working platform of the work station structure. This type of monitor support assembly is well suited not only for use in work stations of the free standing desk type and the like, but also in work stations of the type that are incorporated into a modular structure or working environment (see, for example, Lechman et al. U.S. Ser. No. 778,333 filed Oct. 17, 1991).
Recently, so-called flat monitors or flat panel displays have been coming into wide spread usage. In contrast to conventional monitors (which are cathode ray tube display devices (CRTs) that incorporate scanning focused electron beams that move in a scanning or raster pattern transversely relative to the beam path over phosphor screens configured as spherical segments), conventional flat monitors include liquid crystal display devices (LCDs), plasmas displays, electroluminescent displays, flat screen televisions, high definition flat screen televisions (HDTV), digital monitors, among others. In a monitor LCD device, the picture raster is constructed of a rectangular metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) switching matrix. At present, such a matrix conventionally has from about 240 to about 600 horizontal elements and from about 200 to about 400 vertical elements. The gates of all the thin-film transistors (TFTs) in a given horizontal row are connected to a common bus. Vertical scan (row addressing) is produced by driving the gate buses from a shift register. Horizontal scan, which contains the video information, is more difficult, but is achievable by breaking a given line of video into the same number of pieces as there are pixels in the horizontal row and storing in sample-and-hold (S/H) stages which all drive their respective drain bus lines simultaneously, thus creating a line sequential display. The information on a drain is changed only once for each horizontal period (typically 63.5 xcexcs).
A plasma display, also called a gas discharge display, uses an inert ionized gas sandwiched between two panels, x- and y-axis panels. To select and excite a certain pixel, a specific x- and y-wire is charged so that the surrounding gas is excited and glows. Likewise, an electroluminescent display uses two panels, x- and y-axis panels, which are provided with a thin film phosphor layer. A particular area of phosphor is excited by charging a particular x- and y- coordinate on the panels. Flat screen and HDTV""s may include flat panel plasma screens or similar devices to provide an image on what was previously considered a television screen.
A flat monitor typically has a generally flat viewing screen that is viewable through one face of an associated generally flattened rectangular case (or housing screen) of shallow thickness. Characteristically, the case of a flat monitor occupies substantially less volume and also has substantially less total weight with a flat monitor housed therein than the case of a conventional CRT type monitor with a conventional monitor housed therein that has a corresponding screen size.
For usage in a work station that is equipped with a transparent windowed flat working surface and with an interiorly positioned monitor which is supported for viewability by a seated station user through the window, a flat monitor is perceived by some to be desirable because of size, transportability (particularly in combination with a laptop or notebook computer) and related considerations.
Because of the desirable features and advantages of the adjustable underdesk monitor support assemblies provided in Lechman et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,727 and in others of the above referenced related applications, it would be advantageous to adapt such assemblies for ready and convenient use in supporting flat monitors. The present invention provides an improved adjustable monitor support assembly that is so adapted.
The present invention provides an improved adjustable monitor support assembly that is particularly well adapted for positioning and supporting a flat monitor means or the like under a transparent portion in the working platform of a work station.
The adjustable support assembly of this invention can, if desired, be used to support either a flat monitor of the LCD, plasma, electroluminescent, flat screen TV, HDTV or like type, or a conventional CRT type monitor. To achieve this objective, the invention further provides and utilizes a plurality of various different monitor supporting shelf subassemblies that can each be interchangeably used with an adjustable monitor support assembly to support selected monitors.
The present adjustable monitor support assembly can be utilized in various work station environments and can be variously associated with different work station structures. For one example, an adjustable monitor support assembly of this invention can be associated with a desk-type work station structure having a knee hole. In such an association, the adjustable monitor support assembly can (relative to the work station) itself be, for example, top supported by the working platform, floor supported, side supported by the adjacent panels of pedestal means or the like that define opposite sides of the knee hole, or some combination thereof. For another example, an adjustable monitor support assembly itself can be self supporting yet integrally incorporated into a combination structure that includes a windowed flattened top platform member, and, optionally, back and/or side upright panel members, so that the combination structure can function as a modular work station which is adapted for use in a cubicle or other working area.
An adjustable monitor support assembly of this invention utilizes when in an assembled and operative form a selected monitor supporting shelf subassembly structure. Such a monitor supporting shelf subassembly structure is itself believed to be novel and inventive.
One monitor supporting shelf subassembly structure of this invention is particularly well adapted for supporting a flat panel type monitor.
Another monitor supporting shelf subassembly structure of this invention is particularly well adapted for supporting a conventional CRT type monitor.
A monitor supporting shelf subassembly structure of this invention that is adapted for supporting a flat-type monitor is characteristically provided with a preferably flattened monitor bottom supporting shelf. Along each of the opposite lateral sides of the monitor bottom supporting shelf is an upright side support frame means that extends preferably generally perpendicularly and downwardly relative to the monitor bottom supporting shelf. Each of these upright side support frame means, in turn, is provided with a plurality of longitudinally outwardly extending stub shaft means. Preferably the stub shaft means are defined by the terminal portions of a plurality of wires which extend longitudinally preferably across the bottom supporting shelf in preferably transversely spaced relationship to one another. This shelf subassembly structure is adjustably interconnected by connector means through the stub shaft means with adjacent portions of each respective one of a pair of side supports of the adjustable monitor support assembly.
A monitor supporting shelf subassembly of this invention is contemplated for adjustably supporting a flat panel display, where the shelf subassembly is itself supportable in an adjustable CRT support subassembly which is supported in a monitor support assembly. The monitor supporting shelf subassembly includes at least a panel support portion for supporting the flat panel display and a securing device connected to the panel support portion for operably and removably connecting the shelf subassembly to the CRT support subassembly.
A monitor supporting shelf subassembly structure of this invention that is adapted for supporting a conventional CRT type monitor is characteristically provided with a preferably flattened monitor bottom supporting shelf having an integrally associated and preferably flattened monitor back supporting member that angularly upstands (preferably perpendicularly) from the rear edge region of the bottom supporting shelf. A plurality of preferably transversely spaced, longitudinally extending wire members that are associated with the bottom supporting shelf and/or the back supporting member are provided. Each of these wire members terminates at its respective opposite ends in outwardly extending stub shaft means. The stub shaft means are located along and adjacent to the respective opposed lateral sides defined by the bottom supporting shelf and the back supporting member. This shelf subassembly structure is adjustably interconnected by connector means through the stub shaft means with adjacent portions of each respective one of a pair of side supports of the adjustable monitor support assembly.
The adjustable monitor support assembly incorporates a pair of side support structures. Each side support structure member of which extends vertically beneath the working platform of a work station. In the assembled adjustable monitor support assembly, preferably each side support extends downwardly from a location that is generally adjacent to a different opposite side of a transparent window portion in the working platform. Each side support is also located adjacent to, but on a different opposite side of, a selected monitor supporting shelf subassembly. In accord with the invention, a pair of side supports that is utilized in a given adjustable monitor support assembly can be variously structured, particularly depending upon the intended use environment in a work station. An adjustable monitor support assembly of this invention can be used with various different monitor supporting shelf subassemblies that are themselves each adapted for supporting a particular type of monitor, such as a conventional CRT type monitor or a flat panel type monitor.
For example, one pair of side support members that is employed in an adjustable monitor support assembly of this invention can be variously associated with various mounting means for association with work station components. Such pair of monitor side support structures is preferably structured and adapted for association with a work station structure that is a member of a class of work station structures.
Another pair of monitor side support structures is structured and adapted to as to be self supporting (or xe2x80x9cfree standingxe2x80x9d) and is adapted also to uphold a windowed working platform. Such a pair of side support structures can optionally include side support interconnecting means so that the pair does not need further associated side, back or bottom components to be self-supporting.
In the present invention, a selected pair of side support members, after incorporation into a particular work station, is usable interchangeably with various individual monitor supporting shelf subassembly structures including particularly a shelf subassembly structure that is adapted for supporting a flat monitor. A relatively small number of interchangeable different side support members and different monitor supporting shelf assemblies provide a class of adjustable monitor support assemblies that have interchangeable components and that have wide potential utilization capability in the field of work stations having a monitor supported under a windowed working platform. Thereby, the combination of an inventive adjustable monitor support assembly of the invention that is used in combination with an inventive adjustable monitor supporting shelf subassembly structure of the invention achieves versatility as well as savings in component fabrication, installation and use costs.
Advantageously, the adjustable monitor support assembly and the monitor supporting shelf subassembly structures can be used variously in modular work station structures, in free-standing work station structures, in supported work station structures, in retrofit applications for previously fabricated conventional desks, podiums, etc., and in like work stations applications.
The inventive adjustable monitor support assemblies and the inventive monitor supporting shelf subassembly structures are simple, strong, reliable and sturdy, and they require substantially no maintenance. Also, they provide superior heat dissipation capability for an operating monitor supported thereby.
The inventive adjustable monitor support assemblies and the inventive shelf subassembly structures can each be comprised of various structural materials preferably including wire members. Metal constructional components are presently preferred. An inventive adjustable monitor support assembly, and an inventive monitor supporting shelf subassembly, can each be formed of interwelded wire members.
For example, a combination of peripherally extending, formed metal tubing of rectangular cross section with interconnected formed heavy wire members is useful for self-supporting side support structures, while formed, load-bearing wire members are useful for the monitor supporting shelf subassembly structures. Weldments are preferably provided at cross over locations between the wire members, and the wire members and the tubing. After formation, the heavy wire members of the side supports and the shelf subassembly structures are preferably overcoated with a plastic, nonconducting, and preferably somewhat elastomeric, coating. Such preferred metal materials provide durability, stability, load bearing capacity, excellent heat dissipation capability, electrical insulation (when so coated) and significant air circulation capacity.
For adjustably interconnecting a given shelf subassembly with a pair of shelf side support members, the connection means preferably as comprises locking block assemblies. Each locking block assembly is comprised of a pair of molded interconnecting plastic components, such as are disclosed in the above-identified related patent applications and patents.